


Dragon's Flame

by SunsiFire



Series: Aoex Gay Month [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chill satan, Dragon's Flame au, Multi, They're all gay and trans but that's not the focus here, This is fun nonsense, aoexgaymonth, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsiFire/pseuds/SunsiFire
Summary: band au band au band au bandau bandaubandaubandau





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> it's fuckn au week y'all. Shoutout to everyone in the SFC Discord, 'cause this au was a group effort and wouldn't be as good without y'all <3

As he had learned, Rin was apparently really bad at anticipating how his life would go. He hadn’t expected being accepted into highschool, he hadn’t expected learning that his dad wasn’t actually his dad, and he  _ definitely  _ hadn’t expected to have the coolest guy in school in  _ his  _ dorm room.

The trouble had started this morning, with Rin running late. Technically that had nothing to do with his current situation, but his most troublesome days typically began with him oversleeping. He managed to take...decent notes for class, and started to think he might have a decent day, despite his initial oversleeping. But then, during lunch, he got the worst message of his life… Yukio had been assigned some big important project for one of his advanced classes and wouldn’t have the time to help Rin study. He had a math test in three days and if he did too poorly on it, he would fail the class, which would get him expelled, which would disappoint Yukio and his old man, and then what if his old man kicked him out and he had to go live with his father…

And then a second text from Yukio came, bringing light into the spiraling pit Rin had fallen into. He had asked one of the people in his smart people club to come help him. So, Rin had raced back to his dorm to try and clean up as much of it as he could. The end result was pretty satisfying, even if it was still pretty obvious who which side of the room belonged to. Yet, even still, he wasn’t prepared to open the door and be face-to-face (more like face-to-chest, the dude’s so tall…) with  _ the _ Suguro Ryuuji.

They had gym class together, and shared an unspoken rivalry. His punk aesthetic alone had put him way up on Rin’s cool people list, but that combined with Suguro being trans as well, and being able to not only keep up with, but  _ surpass _ him (occasionally) in gym bumped him all the way into second place. 

So here was his problem, the universe’s way of making him pay for oversleeping, his situation, his...some other synonym for trouble. Rin had been expecting to see Koneko (since Yukio was friends with him and they were in smart people club together) not his  <strike> crush </strike> sports rival!!

“Hey Okumura, your brother said you needed help with math?” Oh shit, Rin hoped he hadn’t been standing there and just staring at him like an idiot.

“Y-yeah, come on in!” FUCK, he stuttered! “Thanks for helping me out, bro!”

“Of course, it’s no problem.” Suguro stepped into his room and looked around, eyes widening as he spotted something. “You play bass?”

His bass, a bright blue with various, mainly punk, stickers slapped on it, hung on the wall beside his bed. It was his prized possession, bought with his own money after a summer job. “Yeah! Do you play anything?”

“I can play some guitar and piano, and I like to sing, too.” 

“That’s so cool!! What’s your favorite band?”

“Hmm...It’s hard to pick, but I think right now it’s this American Indie band called COIN.”

“NO WAY!! I love them too! I don’t understand them too well, but I like ‘em anyway.” What were the odds that they both liked the same foreign band? What is this, some kinda manga? “I’ve been learning how to play their song Heart Eyes, but it’s kinda hard by myself.”

“What if we did a cover together?”

“R-REALLY?! YEAH, LET’S DO IT!” Rin couldn’t believe his ears. Suguro Ryuji just offered to cover a song with him. A song. With him.

“First, we should get you to pass this test.”

“Oh. Right.”

* * *

Several study sessions, a successful math test, and many practice sessions later found him and Suguro about to upload their cover to YouTube. They got stuck trying to figure out a name for their channel, though. It had taken dozens of tries before they even figured out what they wanted the name to sound like. Something punk sounding, and really cool…

“Hey Suguro, doesn’t your name have dragon in it?”

“Ryuuji? Yeah, it does. You come up with a new channel name?”

“How about Dragon’s Flame? It sounds epic, and combines both of us into one thing, for equal credit and whatnot.”

“Yeah, that actually sounds pretty cool. Where’d the flame come from though?”

“Oh, that’s a, uh, family thing. I’ll show you sometime.” Dragon’s Flame...one of Rin’s best ideas, if he had to pick. And making a whole channel pretty much guaranteed that they’d keep doing this. They’d be kinda limited on what songs they did though, with just the two of them….

“Hey Suguro, what do you think of us getting more people together, and starting an actual band?”

“HELL YEAH! That sounds awesome! I’ve always wanted to be in a band! I think I know some people who would want to join.”

“Sweet!! Let’s do this!” As he said that, the video finished uploading, and Dragon’s Flame made their grand debut in the world.

...Well, as grand a debut as an amateur cover by a brand new band can make, but Rin decided he shouldn’t be so negative.


	2. Makin' it big

Ryuuji slumped into his seat and face planted onto the hopefully clean table. The band had decided to stop at one of those 24/7 diner chains after their latest show. This was typically the last place he’d want to be in, but he was too tired to properly care. It was around 3 a.m. and it was a miracle he didn’t fall asleep while walking. The waiter came over and he mumbled his way through an order, forgetting whatever it is he ordered approximately three seconds later.

Rin was bouncing in place beside him, excited that they were in one of those circular booths that “you always see in movies and tv, isn’t this cool Ryuuji?” Koneko was sleepily staring at his phone, or maybe he was asleep. Izumo and Shiemi were on the other side of the table, quietly chatting. Shura was… gone, apparently. Why did they accept having such an unreliable manager? At least they had Shiemi to pick up her slack…

Dragon’s Flame had come a pretty long way from their starting days four years ago, when he and Rin were doing cover songs in Rin’s dorm. Now they were a fully fledged band, playing at the hottest venues in town. He was the lead singer and guitarist, Rin played bass and did back-up vocals, Izumo played drums, Koneko played keyboard and synths, Shura was their official manager, and Shiemi was their assistant manager/ costume director/ idea person/ moral support. Shiemi had originally been reluctant to officially join the band, since she doesn’t play any instruments and thought she wasn’t qualified because of it. However, she had come up with some of the best ideas, and was incredible support, so they had given the position of assistant manager (even though she did way more than their  _ actual  _ manager.)

Oh... how long had his food been sitting in front of him? Ryuuji peeled his face off the table, praying that his cheek wasn’t actually sticky, and looked down at the food that he didn’t remember ordering. It was a normal breakfast plate, with pancakes and eggs. Everyone had generally gotten the same thing, but Izumo’s looked more chocolate chip than pancake, and Shiemi’s had an entire salad on top of her pancake, and Koneko’s was shaped like a cat, and-

What the fuck.

Rin had a box of Reese’s Puffs. That he was eating dry. Straight out of the box with a spoon.

Honestly, it wasn’t even that big a deal. He was pretty used to his boyfriend’s ridiculous (-ly endearing) antics and this shouldn’t be any different.

Yet, something in Ryuuji’s sleep deprived brain triggered, and suddenly this was the most egregious thing he had ever seen.

“Rin, Honey, Blueberry...what the fuck are you doing.”

“I’m eating Reese’s Puffs? Obviously??” Rin had the gall to look at him with cutest confused expression ever, while struggling to fit his hand into a box of cereal and scoop out ‘Puffs at the same time.

“But,  _ how _ ? Were those even on the menu at all??”

“No, I brought them in with me. I forgot a spoon, though, so I’m borrowing one of theirs.”

“Where were you carrying those?!?” This was it. The straw that broke his sanity. Rather, the ‘Puff that broke his sanity. He dropped his face into his hands, and yep, there was something sticky on his cheek, that’s gross. He distantly heard Izumo and Koneko grilling Rin about the box of Reese’s Puffs he apparently carries around, but his mind was adrift in a sea of semi-consciousness. Huh, that didn’t sound too bad as a lyric…

Eventually, hunger drove him to pick up his head and start eating. The others had quieted down and were eating as well, although Rin was still struggling with his box. Why he didn’t just take the bag out was beyond Ryuuji. 

“Hey guys...I think I have a new idea for a song-”

“Rin, if you say it’s about your fucking Reese’s Puffs, I’ll kill you.”

“I dunno, I think it could be a neat idea!” Shiemi’s support saved Rin, but just barely. Izumo and Koneko still looked half-feral. Ryuuji sighed, and slumped against his boyfriend, falling asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

“So,” the interviewer started, “they say that your song “Lone Sun” is the song that really kicked off your career, and made Dragon’s Flame into a household name. Could you tell us more about it?”

Ryuuji had been dreading this question. “That song was...an experience to make. A lot of fun times in the studio, at least. It’s about feeling left out, like you’re the only one wh-”

“It’s about my Reese’s Puffs, get it right.” Ryuuji sighed, anticipating this. This wasn’t their first interview, but this one was with a much more notable company. At least the interviewer didn’t look  _ too _ put off my Rin’s...answer.

“O-oh, would you care to explain further?”

“Yeah, sure. Y’see, we were at dinner one night, and I was eating Reese’s Puffs. And then they all started attacking me for no reason.”

“It wasn’t for no reason, you pulled an entire box of Reese’s Puffs out of nowhere! And wouldn’t even take the bag out to eat it easier!” Koneko still didn’t understand where the box came from in the first place, and to be fair, neither did Ryuuji. He had just given up on understanding it.

“Oh, I see. And what about “Missing You”, another of your most popular songs?” The interviewer looked slightly perturbed at this point.

“It’s about distance, being away from your loved on-”

“IT’S ABOUT REESE’S PUFFS!”

“Oh, I see. May I assume that “Sweet Lips” from the same album is also about Reese’s Puffs?”

“No, that one’s about corn flakes.”


	3. Yukio.

Deep breath. In, out. Check phone again to ensure it’s on silent. Reread text from Koneko ( _ Good luck! I’m sure it will go well, though! Wish I could be there!! :3 _ ). Don’t think too much about the crowd out there. Drink a sip of water. Stop stressing about the crowd.  _ I’ve been in front of larger, this is no big deal. But they’re going to be much more discerning...But still, I’ve practiced what I’m going to say and I know the material front to back...there’s so many important people… _ Sip of water. Reread text. Deep breath. Walk on stage. Oh hell, it was time for him to walk on stage. Don’t squint because of the bright lights.

“Please welcome Dr. Okumura Yukio, the up-and-coming biologist who is becoming known around the world for his theses on demons.”

“Thank you, Chairman. As you are all aware, the existence of demons is heavily contested by the world at large, since only a small portion of the population have the ability to see demons. Within the scientific world, however, they are undeniable. Even if one cannot see a demon, their effects on the environment and people are too… otherworldly to be any result of mankind. Today, I would like to discuss the physiological similarities of demons and humans.”

“...and that is how we can eradicate the possibility of ever contracting another disease or illness again. Are there any questions?” He hoped there weren’t, he had covered everything rather thoroughly and didn’t want to sound like he was repeating himself. However, a lone man far in the back raised his hand.

“You look like the bassist of Dragon’s Flame, are you his brother?” Don’t scream. Don’t fucking scream.

“ **No.** Are there any questions related to my presentation?” Yukio hoped his answer didn’t sound too clipped.

Nobody raised a hand. Yukio bit back a scream.

~~~

It was a rather dramatic twist of irony, Yukio supposed, that led him and Rin to their current situation. In their school days, it had always been people going up to Rin and asking if he was actually related to  _ the _ Okumura Yukio, the smartest person in their grade (sometimes school, if the asker was particularly generous). Rin had always been good-natured about it, taking the question as an opportunity to gush about his “genius lil’ bro.”

Yukio, however, was… slightly less than tolerant towards the questions asking if he was related to Dragon’s Flame. He occasionally felt as if his brother’s achievements overshadowed his own. Not to insinuate that he wasn’t proud of his brother, no. It was just mildly frustrating he was so frequently asked to confirm his relation to Rin.

Yukio was taken out of his reverie by the feeling of his phone vibrating. He picked up his phone to check it, repositioning himself in Koneko’s lap as he did so. His phone was lit up with a Twitter message.

**From @hellfxre**

**Is it true ur Okumura Rin’s brother??**

He sighed, pressed the block button, locked his phone, and (gently) threw it across the room.

~~~

When his father had asked him to be a substitute for one of True Cross Academy’s biology teachers, Yukio had tried to refuse. His father didn’t even work at the school anymore, but he was friends with the chairman of the school. Well, friend was too strong a word. It was more like they owed one another a long list of favors, and it was unlikely that the list would run out in his father’s lifetime.

Yukio naturally had a hard time telling his adoptive father “no,” and it was because of that he found himself standing in a far too cold classroom, far too early in the morning, without nearly enough coffee. The crowd of students in front of him didn’t seem any more enthused to see him as he was to them.

“Good morning students. I am Dr. Okumura, and I will be your substitute this week. Today, I would like to start us off with some neuroscie-”

“Hey wait, are you Okumura Rin’s brother? Is he actually a half-demon? Does this mean you are too?? CAN YOU SET ME ON FIRE?!?”

_ Control yourself Yukio, killing a child is still considered murder. _

~~~

@Dragon’sFlameOfficial retweeted

**Pined Apples @bluegrassgreenskies**

You study the biologies of both humans and demons, right? Could you explain why?

**Dr. Okumura @OkumuraYukio**

I believe that the similarities in human and demon physiology hold the key to helping humankind progress forward

**Pined Apples @bluegrassgreenskies**

So, that means you believe in the existence of demons, correct?

**Dr. Okumura @OkumuraYukio**

Of course.

**Pined Apples @bluegrassgreenskies**

So is it true that Okumura Rin is half-demon?

**Dr. Okumura @OkumuraYukio**

Demons aren’t real

~~~

The interview had gone rather smoothly, much to Yukio’s surprise. It felt like they were nearly done with the questions, thankfully. He was starting to feel a bit stuffy between the multitude of lights in the studio and his suit.

“Okay Dr. Okumura, I hope you’ll humor me with one more question. I’m sure you have heard it dozens of times before, but are you in anyway associated with the band Dragon’s Flame? Related to any of the members or, perhaps...dating one of them?” Of course. He’s not allowed to make it through a single night. 

“No. I hate gay people.”

“B-but Dr. Okumura, aren’t you gay??”

~~~

Yukio and Koneko had been enjoying a nice summer stroll around town when they had suddenly been accosted by a very nosy journalist. They were talking a mile a minute and writing down their every word and movement.

“So, Mr. Okumura, rumor has it that you know how to play the bagpipes. And, wouldn’t ya’ know it, DF’s hot new single, Hurgle, features bagpipes as the primary instrument. Would you mind confirming that you were, in fact, the one playing those bagpipes?”

Yukio let out a heavy sigh -one that Koneko, the journalist, and several passersby would agree sounded exactly like the hiss of a feral animal- and walked down the nearest alley, determined to lose the journalist. By the time they turned the corner to chase after him, Yukio and Koneko had already vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukio.  
Presentation scene is apparently inspired by Tom Hanks, but is based off of what Luca said. Everyone give a warm hand of applause to Luca and the rest of SFC


	4. is rin a demon? the answer's obvious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to sfc they are the smartest and coolest and came up with most of the ideas in here

“Hey Flamelets! We’re back here for another episode of ‘How the Fuck Does Dragon’s Flame Do This Shit?’ Today we’re gonna cover their concert from the other night, and whether my ability to name things will improve! So, their concert was pretty normal (by their standards at least) although Izumo did rap an entire song by herself and that was fucking rad. But why am I making this video if the concert was so standard, you ask? Because THIS TIME, I got clear footage of Rin’s tail on fire!! Now I’m gonna try and determine, once and for all, how the hell Dragon’s Flame pulls off their pyrotechnics. Skip the next 15 or so minutes if you don’t want to hear scientific babble and instead want to hear me say that I still don’t know how they do it.”

**⚪Dragon’sFlamelet#1** **[SUBSCRIBE]**

~~~

**FIRE@dedlylazers**

HOLY SIT GUYS I WQAS ON FIRE LIKE WOAH WHAT THE DUCK?!? SO I WAS AT DRAGONS FLA,MES CONCERT AND RIN POINTED HIS GGUITAR AT ME AND THE N I WAS ON FIRE BUT IT DIDN’T HURT?!?

**Lucifer<3@cthuwu**

Ok, sure. how can u get set on fire and not get burned?? sounds fake

**phoenixfire@serpentshadows_317**

pics or it didnt happen

**blueberyy@Rin_official**

:(

~~~

**m00shr00m@🗌🗌🗌🗌🗌🗌🗌🗌🗌🗌🗌🗌🗌**

[image unavailable]

he’s a furry

**BaldRight’sActivist@theonlykonekomarustan**

[id: Okumura Rin from the band Dragon’s Flame with goat legs, tail, and horns poorly photoshopped on]

~~~

@Dragon’sFlameOfficial retweeted

**blueberyy@Rin_official**

stop calling me a furry :(( i’m not a furry, i’m a half-demon (yukio’s the furry)

~~~

**Dr.Okumura@OkumuraYukio**

How do I block people more than once

~~~

“Hey everyone! Rin here! Today we’re here with my dad, Fujimoto, and my bio dad, Satan! We’ll be doing a trivia show to see which one knows more about the band, because I’m tired of the dumb fights!”

**⚪Dragon’s Flame Official** **[SUBSCRIBE]**

**~~~**

**BaldRight’sActivist@theonlykonekomarustan**

ok his dad is literally satan is that enough proof that rin’s a half-demon or are we gonna keep having this argument

**DragonFlames@cherrysoda**

yeah, sure, his dad is totally the king of hell. do u realizae how dumb that sounds?? he just says he’s satan’s son bc that’s like. his brand

**DFsaystransrights@roadtodawn**

guys i literally met rin in person and he set himself on fire!!! Look!!!!!!!

[image unavailable: alt text: rin literally on (blue!) fire]

**DragonFlames@cherrysoda**

that’s literally photoshopped bro. are you telling me you just ran into him on the street and asked him to catch himself on fire

**DFsaystransrights@roadtodawn**

Uh, yeah

**BaldRight’sActivist@theonlykonekomarustan**

We’re still having this argument, huh ☐

**~~~**

@Dragon’sFlameOfficial retweeted

**iddieforizumo@wowiplaywow**

Ooo furry demon man came out of blue hell to make music for us

**~~~**

**blueberyy@Rin_Official**

#halfdemonproblems :pensive:

[image unavailable]

**Pined apples@bluegrassgreenskies**

id: a lion-ish tail that’s incredibly messy and full of knots, resting in rin’s lap. a hairbrush is in his other hand. the entire tail isn’t visible, so it’s unclear if it’s a clip-on

**sugurostan@sugurostan**

maybe try using a pet brush instead of a human hairbrush? like a dog brush? it’s what i use for my fursuits

**blueberyy@Rin_Official**

what have i done to deserve continuououosly being callled a furry

**Plants are cool!@shiemimoriyama**

Your Sins Are Innumerable.

**OfficialIzumo@KamikiIzumo**

jeez rin :/ maybe he meant since your fur and fursuit fur are similar textures a pet brush would work on you too :/ way to be rude :///

**icanbeurangle@orurlemondemon**

FJOJOSVDNDSON MS MORIYAMA??? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?????

**~~~**

**Dragon’sFlame!@Dragon’sFlameOfficial**

ok so you all know how having a sword is like my thing, right? ok, now consider. ryuuji should have a sword too. Why? Because we would look cool next question -Rin

**miwa’ssweaterpaws@shadowthehedgehogsoundtrack**

Having a sword is trans rights

**#1dragonflamelet@stanDForelse**

SINCE WHEN DO U HABE ASWORD?????

**OfficialIzumo@KamikiIzumo**

How do you just forget that you haven’t carried your sword since That™, that was all the way back in high school

**Oranges@Official_Suguro**

Please don’t put this on the official twitter

**DragonFlames@cherrysoda**

#givesuguroasword2k20

**izumo’sraptrack@summerskiesatdusk**

#givesuguroasword2k20

**sugurostan@sugurostan**

#givesuguroasword2k20

**BaldRight’sActivist@theonlykonekomarustan**

#givesuguroasword2k20

**blueberyy@Rin_official**

#givesuguroasword2k20

**iddieforizumo@wowiplaywow**

#givesuguroasword2k20

**~~~**

**stopsayingkinningisfake!!@lucifer_himself**

Updated my carrd to say dni if you support Dragon’s Flame, since the bassist is a fake demonkin and trivializes our problems to make more money

**NEWDFALBUMSOON@hellfxre**

yeah, he’s obviously not a demon guys :/ he’s not feral enough ://

[image unavailable: alt text: a picture of rin from a concert where he looks especially feral and on fire]

**~~~**

**blueberyy@Rin_Official**

Can’t afford our new album? That’s fine, i’m sure somebody already put it on the internet to download for free

**blueberyy@Rin_Official**

Shiemi tried to scold me for supporting crime but got distracted and started ranting about how capitalism is killing nature. Shura says be gay do crime tho

**~~~**

**moriyamadeservesmorepraise@intothesucculentverse**

How did kirigakure even become their manager??? She’s barely there?????

**Dragon’sFlame!@Dragon’sFlameOfficial**

they needed adult supervision -shura


End file.
